Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Heritage
by Wick Carraway
Summary: En Glass City, la capital de los duelos, las cuatro grandes academias compiten por la supremacía. Takiya Tamao es un joven que busca volverse profesional arrastrando los fantasmas de su pasado, Hayase Uzuho desea liberar el poder que trae la destrucción. En el escenario más grande de todos, ambas voluntades están destinadas a chocar.
1. Capitulo 1 - La Ciudad de Cristal

—La capital de los duelos, Glass City... —comentó la chica casi en un suspiro.

—En esta ciudad el duelo de mosntruos es la mayor fuente de ingresos, después de todo. —respondió él— Es nuestra forma de vida.

—Los he visto. Chicos corriendo por ahí con discos de duelo. Están en todas partes.

—Y además, Glass City es el hogar de las cuatro grandes academias de duelo: Kuroda al norte, Houssen al oeste, Suikyo al este y Tairan al sur. No solo entrenan a los mejores duelistas, sino que éstos se enfrentan constantemente con las otras escuelas y ganar experiencia contra estilos diferentes. Así la competencia hace crecer a todos al mismo tiempo.

La chica rió de buena gana.

—¿Tienen que ir a la escuela para aprender a jugar Duelo de Monstruos?

Debía tener unos 16 años. Largo cabello verde claro y ojos grises que miraban con ingenio. Vestía una falda, chaqueta y guantes abiertos en la punta de los dedos, todo de color verde en diferentes tonalidades, con unas botas altas de color gris. La primera impresión que daba era de desenfado y tras cinco minutos de conversación, Tamao estaba convencido de ello. Se presentó a sí misma como Hayase cuando se acercó a pedirle ayuda para encontrar una calle en particular y llevaban un rato hablando mientras la guiaba por la ciudad.

—¿Qué tipo de clases llevan? —preguntó entre carcajadas— ¿"Introducción al Yata-Locked"? ¿"Los monstruos xyz cuentan como nivel 0"?

El chico se sintió un poco humillado, pero no respondió. Esas eran dos cosas que había aprendido en la escuela.

Su nombre era Takiya Tamao, y era un estudiante de primer grado en Kuroda. De estatura media, complexión delgada y piel levemente oscura que hacía resaltar sus ojos y cabello dorados. Algo de su acento revelaba a los demás que era extranjero, aunque no pudiese saberse de dónde provenía. Vestía una camisa lila de manga corta y jeans azules, y su rostro expresaba amabilidad y buen humor por igual. A pesar de las ironías de la chica se estaba divirtiendo con ella.

—De todas formas, el mayor atractivo de Glass City es…

—¡Lo sé! ¡El Duel Heritage!

—Exactamente. El gran estadio en el centro de la ciudad, hecho casi completamente de cristal. Todos los fines de semana se llevan a cabo diversos eventos de Duelo de Monstruos y sus instalaciones reúnen lo último y lo mejor en tecnología. Ridding Duels, Action Duels, Battle Royals, su sistema de Real Solid Vision le permite incluso realizar Duel Coasters. Está por allá —dijo señalando al centro de la ciudad— es visible desde cualquier punto de Glass City.

Y tenía razón. A la distancia podía distinguirse con claridad el gran domo de la estructura con forma de corona. Una gigantesca corona de cristal que reflejaba la luz del sol como si fuera propia.

—Y lo mejor de todo — prosiguió con un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos— es que podemos usarlo.

—¿En serio?

—Los grandes eventos siempre tienen encuentros de apertura ¿cierto? Y la administración del Duel Heritage colabora con las cuatro grandes academias para organizar encuentros entre los estudiantes. El camino para volverse profesional es muy duro, pero gracias al Duel Heritage podemos mostrar nuestras habilidades y nuestro duelo al público, y las agencias están al pendiente de los nuevos talentos. Esa es la esencia del Duel Heritage: las grandes estrellas del Duelo de Monstruos heredando el escenario a las nuevas generaciones.

—Si lo dices así suena conmovedor —comentó la chica mientras miraba al frente— Ah, ya llegamos.

Y señaló a una motocicleta blanca aparcada a lado de una tienda —Aquí la dejé anoche.

Subió tranquilamente mientras Tamao se preguntaba cómo pudo dejar su D-Wheel a mitad de la calle tan tranquilamente si detenerse a pensar que alguien pudo haberla robado. Mientras la chica se ponía el casco volteó a verlo y alzó un brazo en señal de despedida:

—Gracias, Señor Estudiante. No dejes de mejorar. Si el destino lo quiere, quizá algún día nos veamos en el Duel Heritage.

 **Parte 2**

—¿Una duelista vestida de verde con una D-wheel blanca?

Tamao se encontraba en un viejo almacén abandonado que tiempo atrás pertenecía a una galería. Ahora él y sus amigos lo usaban de base.

—Tamao, Tamao ¿de verdad te encontraste con Break Carrier?

Quien hablaba era Azai Ginji, un alumno de tercer grado en la academia Suikyo. Tenía 18 años y era apenas un poco más alto que Tamao, de piel clara, largo cabello castaño y ojos azules. Era el mayor del grupo y una especie de líder que no se tomaba nada en serio. Estaban ambos sentados en los viejos sillones que llevaron ahí un día y entre ellos había una caja de madera que les servía de mesa.

—¿Break Carrier? ¿Qué es eso?

—No te enteras de nada… Mito, explícale.

Hashiba Mito, de 17 años. Era una estudiante de Tairan en segundo grado, alta y de buena figura con cabello y ojos rojos. Aparentaba ser tan despreocupada como el resto pero conservaba algo de sentido común. Pese a ello, no se daba cuenta de que Tamao estaba loco por ella.

—Desde hace unas semanas se habla de constantes ataques a estudiantes de las cuatro escuelas, todos ocurren de noche y el culpable es siempre el mismo: un duelista con una chaqueta verde a bordo de una D-Wheel blanca. No se sabe nada más de él, así que se le conoce como Break Carrier… siempre usa un casco blanco. Como nadie le ha visto el rostro sí podría ser una chica.

—También se dice que utiliza un extraño dragón negro…

—Un dragón negro…

La última en unirse a la conversación: una mujer alta y de aspecto débil y pálido, largo cabello grisáceo y ojos plateados. Lo único que sabían de ella era su nombre: Drace Harris, y que no estaba del todo bien. Su edad y su procedencia eran desconocidas también. Llevaba por atuendo una larga camiseta blanca y unos jeans desgarrados. Miraba a todos con expresión entre amable y abstraída.

—Un dragón negro… eres tú, Tamao?

—¿Me veo como la clase de duelista que puede ir por ahí venciendo estudiantes estrella de otras escuelas? Y ni siquiera puedo conducir una D-Wheel —se quejó divertido.

—Como sea, si es verdad que te encontraste a Break Carrier, tuviste suerte —interrumpió Mito en un tono más serio — Aquellos que pierden contra ella acaban en mal estado, el rumor dice que puede causar daño real en sus duelos. Seis de sus últimos oponentes siguen hospitalizados. Si vuelves a encontrarte con ella, aléjate y no pienses en enfrentarla.

Y tratando de disipar la seriedad que empezaba a tomar el ambiente, el supuesto líder se comportó como tal y dio un fuerte aplauso con una sonrisa.

—Como sea, no estamos aquí para hablar de chicas y motocicletas, por mucho que me guste la combinación. Hoy nos reunimos por algo muy diferente — aprovechó la pausa para aclararse la garganta— Como ya saben, el procedimiento para presentarse en el Duel Heritage no es sencillo. Sólo los estudiantes sobresalientes de las cuatro academias son seleccionados para participar, o aquellos con un promedio de victorias superior al 70%. Y ninguno de nosotros es un buen estudiante, somos estúpidos sin remedio ¡Nuestra única oportunidad es ganar todos los duelos que podamos!

Ninguno de los chicos estaba feliz por la observación, pero tampoco tenían forma de defenderse porque era verdad. Azai prosiguió con su tono festivo.

—¡Y justo ayer, el más joven de nosotros ha sido seleccionado para el evento de mañana en la noche! Felicidades Tamao, te lo ganaste.

Caminó hacia el chico y apoyó las manos en sus hombros.

—Mañana comienza tu camino a la escena profesional, estaremos ahí para apoyarte… trata de no arruinarlo.

—¡Ya sé! —intervino Mito con su propio deck en las manos. Buscó una carta, la encontró y se la extendió al chico—Llévala, te dará suerte.

Azai se inclinó a mirar la carta con aire de sospecha y comentó:

—Hey hey, ¿estás segura? Poner una carta arquetipo en un deck como el de tamao… ¿Qué harás si pierde por un robo muerto?

—No estoy diciendo que la agregue en su deck, digo que la lleve consigo. —Caminó hacia Tamao y dejó caer la carta en el bolsillo de su camisa.

—Llévala junto a tu corazón ¿vale?

Y sonrió de nuevo, sin advertir lo trascendente del momento para el chico. Drace, que tampoco se dio cuenta y entendiéndolo como una especie de ceremonia, se acercó a él y depositó un tenedor junto a la carta.

—Buena suerte.

Tamao las miró conmovido. En su desigual grupo ninguno era destacable y en sus respectivas escuelas pasaban como debajo del promedio, pero su pasión por las cartas era la misma. Juntos habían decidido apoyarse y aprender como equipo para mejorar, y debutar todos en el Duel Heritage. Tamao era el último de ellos y su triunfo era el triunfo de todos.

En ese momento una idea cruzó fugaz por la mente de Azai y no tardó en comunicarla al resto.

—¡Eso es! En el encuentro de mañana deberías llevar algo de cada uno de nosotros junto a tu corazón.

Tamao tembló, consciente de lo que venía.

—No te molestes, Azai-san, de verdad no hace falta…

Y sin más preámbulos, el sonriente líder derribó a su mejor amigo de un puñetazo en el pecho.

 **Parte 3.**

En alguna parte de la ciudad, Dos personas se miraban fijamente.

—Está bien, comencemos.

Una de ellas era una chica de verde junto a una D-Wheel blanca.

—Da lo mejor que tengas y deja que yo me divierta también.

La otra…

—DUEL!

 **Parte 4**

Takiya Tamao había asistido como espectador al Duel Heritage muchas veces, pero la sensación de poder luchar en él lo volvía una experiencia completamente nueva. Todo le parecía diferente, como visto a través de una luz más brillante.

Miró a su bolsillo, donde guardaba el tenedor y la carta de Mito. Sus amigos lo estarían esperando arriba.

Paso a paso subió las escaleras y antes de salir al escenario se encontró con dos de ellos. Azai Ginji y Drace Harris de pie al final del camino.

—Algo no está bien…

Intentaban sonreir. O mejor dicho, sus sonrisas lucían forzadas.

Inocentemente, preguntó:

—¿Y Mito-san?

Drace desvió la vista. Azai tartamudeó antes de poder hablar.

—Mito… Ella fue atacada.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Break Carrier… Mito está ahora en el hospital.

Como si le hubieran dado una orden, Tamao dio media vuelta listo para irse. Como si esperara que hiciera precisamente eso, Azai le tomó de la muñeca.

—¿¡Qué haces!?

—¿Qué haces tú? —le preguntó conteniéndose. —Ella está en el hospital ¿oíste? ¡En el maldito hospital! Está rodeada de doctores y se encuentra estable. Corriendo allá como un idiota no vas a servirle de nada.

—¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? Si ustedes lo sabían, ¿¡por qué esperaron hasta ahora para decirme!?

—Para que llegaras aquí.

Azai incrementó la presión en su muñeca.

—Lo dije ayer, ¿recuerdas? Somos unos estúpidos sin remedio. Mira a tu alrededor, Tamao: Este escenario, esta oportunidad; ¿Cuántas como ésta crees que vas a tener siendo el estúpido que eres? ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría Mito si abandonas ahora? ¿A quién estarías ayudando?

Tamao bajó la cabeza sin ceder. Pensaba echar a correr escaleras abajo en cuanto Azai lo soltara.

—Y como el mayor de nosotros, es mi deber evitar que hagas otra estupidez

El líder lo tomó con las dos manos de la muñeca y lo arrojó hacia el escenario. Tamao tropezó un par de veces y por poco se cae. Estaba a punto de maldecir a su senpai cuando lo escuchó.

Los gritos del público a su alrededor.

Tan fuerte que podía sentir vibrar sus entrañas. Miró hacia arriba y las luces artificiales lo marearon. La voz del presentador a través de los parlantes.

 _Nuestro primer contendiente de la noche, Estudiante de primer año en Kuroda, con 84 duelos y un promedio de victorias del 87%, ¡TAKIYA TAMAO!_

La sensación era mucho más fuerte de lo que podía soportar. Miró a su alrededor buscando algo para sujetarse cuando volvió la vista hacia sus compañeros y los encontró ahí, sonriendo.

Azai levantó un puño y le dijo:

—¡Gana, y después, vayamos a presumir a Mito!

Ganar.

 _(Eso es lo único que puedo hacer ahora…)_

Poco a poco sintió que la calma regresaba a él. Ajustó su disco de duelo y antes de empezar, tomó la carta de su bolsillo y la agregó al resto.

 _(Dame suerte)_ _  
_

 _Y nuestra segunda contendiente…_

Entonces la vio:

Ascendiendo lentamente por las escaleras.

 _Directamente de Houssen, con un historial de 160 encuentros y un promedio de victorias del… ¿100%? ¡Esta chica es un verdadero monstruo! ¡Con ustedes, HAYASE UZUHO!_

Vestía la misma chaqueta verde que le vio usar el día anterior, parecía feliz. Repartía saludos a la multitud.

Nadie más que Tamao notó la tenue mancha roja en su mejilla y el borde de su chaqueta. El chico alzó la mano lentamente y le señaló:

—¿Eso… q-qué es?

—¿Esto? —preguntó despreocupada— Descuida, no es mía. Mucho más importante, parece que después de todo sí estamos aquí.

—B-Break Carrier…

Algo comenzó a fallar en su capacidad de razonar.

—¿Pasa algo?

 _Ahora, nuestros dos competidores, ¡A sus posiciones por favor!_ __

  
Con una sonrisa, la chica alzó su brazo en expresión de victoria ganándose los aplausos de la multitud.

—Sólo para que lo sepas: soy muuuuy fuerte.

Pero Tamao no la escuchó.

Seguramente nadie se dio cuenta del cambio en su mirada, salvo Azai y Drace que lo observaban preocupados.

—No hagas nada estúpido, por favor…

La moneda virtual comenzó a girar en el aire entre los competidores. Vistos cara a cara, ella sonreía y él hacía una expresión parecida a una sonrisa.

Finalmente, la moneda cayó.

Primer turno: Takiya Tamao

—DUEL!


	2. Capitulo 2 - Break Carrier

Con la furia contenida en los dedos Tamao hizo su robo inicial

—¡Empiezo yo!

Takiya LP 4000 – Hayase LP 4000

Sus pensamientos encaminados a una sola dirección: aplastar a la chica frente a él. Miró sus cartas y éstas parecían decirle qué hacer.

—Coloco dos cartas boca abajo, un monstruo en posición de defensa y termino mi turno.

La chica le miró entre divertida y contrariada.

—Eso no está bien, Señor Estudiante ¿No es este el gran escenario en el que querías estar? Vas a decepcionar a nuestro público ¡Robo!

De nuevo las aclamaciones del público. Sólo Tamao se mantenía imperturbable.

—Si mi oponente controla un monstruo y yo no controlo ninguno, puedo invocar esta carta de mi mano con su Ataque y defensa reducidos a la mitad, ¡aparece, Vice Dragon!

Lv 5, 1000 Atk.

—Y ahora invoco de manera normal al monstruo tuner Delta Flyer.

Lv 3, 1500 Atk.

—Afino a mi nivel 5 Vice Dragon con mi nivel 3, Delta Flyer ¡Synchro Summon! Asciende del inframundo y trae el fin a todas las cosas ¡Dark End Dragon!

Dark End Dragon Lv 8 Atk 2600

—Activo su efecto: Una vez por turno puedo disminuir su Ataque y defensa por 500 y enviar un monstruo controlado por mi oponente al cementerio. Y yo elijo a tu monstruo boca abajo.

Dark End Dragon Atk 2100

(¿Está bien… cierto?)

—Ahora ataco directamente, ¡Dark End Flare!

De las fauces del dragón surgió una gran llamarada oscura. El Duel Heritage contaba con sistema de Real Solid Vision, ser golpeado por eso directamente no lo dejaría ileso.

Pero…

—¡Activo mi carta trampa, Rainbow Life!

—¿Qué cosa?

—Descarto una carta de mi mano, y hasta el final del turno cualquier daño que fuera a recibir incrementa mis puntos de vida por la misma cantidad.

La llamarada oscura pasó a través del chico convertida en una luz multicolor que lo rodeaba mientras permanecía impasible.

Tamao LP 6100

 _¡Y con un movimiento asombroso, Takiya Tamao logra evadir el golpe!_

—Está bien, tienes algo —reconoció la chica— Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

—¡Robo! Y juego con esta carta. Si mi oponente controla un monstruo y no hay ninguno en mi campo, puedo invocar de manera especial a Lord Gaia the Fierce Knight de mi mano.

Lv 7, 2300 Atk.

—Ahora invoco de manera normal a Red-eyes Wyvern desde mi mano.

Lv 4, 1800 Atk

La chica dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¡Activo mi carta trampa, Return of the Red-eyes! Una vez por turno, si controlo un monstruo "Red-eyes", puedo invocar de mi cementerio un monstruo normal de nivel 7 o menor!

—Espera, ¿dijo Red-eyes?

—¡Vuelve a la vida, Dragón de la leyenda oscura, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!

Red-eyes Black Dragon Lv 7 Atk 2400

—Y si controlo un monstruo Red-eyes, puedo equiparle esta carta desde mi mano e incrementar su ataque en 600 puntos ¡Black Metal Dragon!

Red-eyes Black Dragon 3000 Atk

—¡Batalla! Red-eyes Black Dragon, Ataca a Dark End Dragon!

Hayase LP 3100. 

—¡Y ahora Lord Gaia, ataca directamente!

—Activo mi carta trampa, Call of the Haunted. Puedo elegir un monstruo de mi cementerio e invocarlo en modo de ataque ¡Vuelve de nuevo, Dark End Dragon!

—Activo el efecto de Lord Gaia. Cuando mi oponente invoca de modo especial a un monstruo con un ataque mayor al de esta carta, gana 700 puntos hasta el final de mi turno ¡Continúa con el ataque y destruye a su monstruo!

Lord Gaia Atk 3000 - Dark End Dragon Atk 2600  
Hayase LP 2700

—No hemos terminado, ¡Red-eyes Wyvern, ataca directamente!

Ante los constantes ataques la chica fue lanzada al suelo al mismo tiempo que su contador de vida disminuía.

Hayase LP 900

—Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

 _¡Que giro de eventos! En un solo turno, Takiya ha recuperado la ventaja en el campo y ha hecho un serio daño a su oponente!_

Sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, Tamao le espetó con frialdad.

—Levántate. No he terminado contigo. No dejaré que descanses hasta que te haya golpeado lo suficiente.

Aún aturdida por el impacto, la chica escuchó sus palabras y sonrió. Se levantó con dificultad mientras sus ojos brillaban.

—Sí, está bien. Yo estoy bien… ¿Pero tú estás bien?

—¿Qué dices?

Sonrió aún más abiertamente y susurró.

—Ya entenderás ¡Robo!

Azai seguía el duelo con detenimiento. Tamao lucía fuera de sí y entendía que esa debía ser la chica que se había encontrado el día anterior, pero ella le desconcertaba. Irradiaba felicidad y parecía no entender el cambio de humor de su oponente. Comenzaba a preguntarse si de verdad sería la misma que atacó a su amiga.

—Invoco de manera normal a Heliosphere, The Supreme Shield Dragon de mi mano, y activo esta carta de mi mano, ¡Gospel of Revival! Ahora puedo invocar un monstruo tipo dragón de nive de mi cementerio. Revive de nuevo, Dark End Dragon.

—¡Activo el efecto de Lord Gaia! Cuando un monstruo con un ataque mayor al suyo es invocado en el campo de mi oponente, él gana 700 de ataque hasta el final del turno.

—¡No importa, Dark End Dragon pierde 500 de ataque y defensa y envía a Lord Gaia al cementerio! Y apenas empezamos. Activo el efecto de Heliosphere Si controlo un monstruo tipo dragón de nivel 8, puedo duplicar su nivel hasta el final del turno.

Heliosphere Lv 8, Atk 0.

 _(Aquí viene)_

—Heliosphere, y Dark End Dragon, ¡Overlay!

—Esta chica… ¿puede ir de synchro a xyz? -comentó Azai atento al duelo

—Con estos dos monstruos construyo una red de sobreposición ¡Xyz Summon! ¡El rugido que atraviesa el universo, Vuelve a través del tiempo y resurge de la raíz de la Galaxia! Rango 8, ¡Number 107!

Drace retrocedió y Azai sintió un escalofrío. Sólo Tamao se mantenía imperturbable.

—¡Galaxy-Eyes, Tachyon Dragon!

El campo de duelo se sacudió cuando la creatura surgió de la red de sobreposición. Un inmenso dragón negro que parecía venir del futuro y en cuyos ojos brillaba una galaxia. A su alrededor, dos luces blancas orbitaban como almas secundarias.

Galaxy-eyes Tachyon Dragon Rank 8 Atk 3000

—Galaxy-eyes… así que ese es el famoso dragón negro.

Los gritos de la multitud no se hicieron esperar. La historia de Break Carrier y su dragón negro, y entre el público se encontraban muchas de sus víctimas. Los abucheos se hicieron constantes junto al apoyo repentino para Tamao. Hayase, con las manos en las caderas, escuchaba complacida mientras el dragón espacial rugía.

—Supongo que ya no tiene caso ocultarse ¿Sabes por qué, cierto?

Red-eyes y Galaxy-eyes. Los dos dragones que parecían imágenes iguales a uno y otro lado del espejo se miraban mutuamente con el deseo de destruirse. Justo como sus dos invocadores.

—¡Batalla! En este momento puedo activar el efecto de Tachyon Dragon. ¡Tachyon Transmigration!

 _(¡Comienza!)_

—Niega los efectos de todos los otros monstruos boca arriba en el campo, y restaura su ataque y defensa a sus valores originales.

Red-eyes Black Dragon 2400 Atk

—Ataca a Red-eyes, ¡Annihilation Tachyon Spiral!

Las dos grandes fuerzas colisionaron y el estruendo recorrió por completo el escenario y a los espectadores. Finalmente uno de los dos dragones fue destruido

Takiya LP 5500

—En este momento activo el efecto de Dark Metal Dragon. Cuando esta carta va de mi lado del campo al cementerio puedo añadir una carta "Red-eyes" de mi deck a mi mano ¡Llamo a Red-eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!

—Y gracias a eso se activa el efecto de Tachyon Dragon: Durante el turno en que usé su primer efecto mi oponente activa un efecto durante la batalla, gana 1000 puntos de ataque.

Tachyon Dragon Atk 4000

—Y en este mismo turno puede atacar de nuevo. Acaba con Red-eyes Wyvern! 

Takiya LP 3300. 

—Ahora —comentó— Gracias a tu movimiento del turno pasado tienes una sola carta en tu mano, ningún monstruo en tu lado del campo y tus puntos de vida han sido cortados por la mitad. Demuéstrame que puedes hacer y asegúrate de que sea divertido. Termino mi turno.

Esa era su declaración de guerra.

La chica se había descubierta a sí misma como la responsable de los ataques. Había invocado a su monstruo más fuerte y Tamao tenía quizá la única oportunidad de vencerla en un duelo.

Suspiró, tomó una carta y le miró con hostilidad

—¿Eso crees?

—¿ qué cosa?

—Estaba preparado desde el principio, robo! Activo el efecto de Carboneddon en mi cementerio: puedo removerlo del juego e invocar a Red-eyes Black Dragon desde mi deck, y ahora puedo remover a Red-eyes para invocar esta carta de mi mano. Red-eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!

R

ed-eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Lv 10 Atk 2800  
—¡No es suficiente!

—Usando su efecto puedo invocar de mi cementerio a Black Metal Dragon, y ahora lo equipo a Darkness Metal Dragon para incrementar su ataque en 600 puntos.

Red-eyes Darkness Metal Dragon 3400 Atk

—¡Batalla! Ataca a Galaxy-eyes Tachyon Dragon!

—¡Activo el efecto de Gospel of Revival! Puedo removerla de mi cementerio para evitar que Tachyon Dragon sea destruido.

—Pero aún así tomarás el daño

Hayase LP 500 

_(En el próximo turno podrá usar ese efecto de nuevo, entonces…)_

—Activo el efecto de Return of Red-eyes en mi cementerio: invoco nuevamente a Red-eyes Black Dragon en modo de defensa, y termino mi turno.

Mientras el público aclamaba a ambos duelistas, Azai y Drace miraban a Tamao con preocupación, pensando lo mismo, pero sin atreverse a decírselo al otro

Tamao estaba jugando mejor que siempre: hacía un movimiento, atacaba, se preparaba para resistir y abría un camino para su contraataque. Estaba luchando de igual a igual con esa chica y su récord de 160 victorias. El deseo de acabar con su oponente le daba frialdad y exactitud a sus movimientos.

—¡Robo, batalla! Activo el efecto de Galaxy-eyes Tachyon Dragon desacoplando un material xyz y devolviendo el ataque y defensa de todos los monstruos en el campo a sus valores originales.

Red-eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Atk 2800

—¡Ataca a Darkness Metal Dragon, Annihilation Tachyon Spiral!

Takiya LP 3100 

—¡Activo el efecto de Black Metal Dragon! ¡llevo a mi mano mi tercer Red-eyes Black Dragon!

—¡Y gracias a eso Tachyon Dragon puede atacar otra vez, destruye al Red-eyes en posición de defensa!

Y con la misma facilidad que ocurrió en el turno pasado, el dragón de Tamao fue destruido y su campo quedó vacío

—No importa cuantas veces lo traigas de vuelta, no es mas que la presa de mi dragón —Comentó la chica

—Y no importa cuantas veces lo destruyas, volverá a renacer cada vez— Susurró él.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Cada carta tiene un alma y una forma de jugarse. Red-eyes puede ser débil en ataque y defensa, pero su potencial está en levantarse cada vez que cae, volviendo a la vida para encarar a su oponente ¡Ese es el espíritu de Red-eyes!

Por primera vez desde que empezó el duelo, Hayase miró con un brillo de respeto a su oponente. Se preguntaba qué clase de duelo le mostraría, y al mismo tiempo deseaba poder mostrarle el suyo. Sonrió

—Está bien, señor estudiante. Observa a Tachyon Dragon devorar tus puntos de vida y si aún tienes un truco bajo la manga, úsalo ahora. Termino mi turno.

Lo que Tamao había dicho era cierto.

Sus cartas no eran tan fuertes: no podía invocar por xyz o synchro como ella, sus monstruos no tenían mucho ataque o defensa y por si fuera poco, intentaba combinar dos diferentes tipos de cartas en algo más o menos coherente.

Por eso debía esforzarse más. Estudiar sus cartas, planear sus movimientso con cuidado y quizá entonces pudiera enfrentarse a ese monstruo con 160 victorias. Ese monstruo que se mantenía invicto en la misma ciudad en que él era apenas promedio.

—¡Robo!

Miró la carta que acababa de robar: Polymerization. La carta que simbolizaba la unión entre sus dos monstruos, y la única invocación que podía hacer desde el extra deck.

—Activo mi carta mágica: Cards of Red Jewel. Descarto un mosntruo Red-eyes de nivel 7 o mi mano y puedo robar dos cartas.

Cuando miró las dos cartas en su mano derecha, su expresión perdió dureza e involuntariamente, comenzó a reír al recordar las palabras de Azai-san.

 _(¿Un robo muerto, verdad? Heraldic Beast Aberconway…)_

Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente: ¿porqué Mito le había dado esa carta en particular?

Era completamente inútil fuera de su deck, y tampoco era su carta favorita. Ella misma había dicho que la llevara "para la suerte".

¿Acaso esperaba que él fuera tan estúpido como para agregarla a su deck en su primera competición en el Duel Heritage?

¿O es que simplemente le dio la carta que podía causarle menos problemas?

Los chicos entrenaban juntos todo el tiempo y conocían las barajas de cada uno como si fueran propias.

Y ella le dió la única carta en su deck que podía ser útil en el de Tamao.

tan pronto como lo entendió, sintió que la calma volvía a su ser.

—Estás equivocada, Break Carrier.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Son los caballeros los que acaban con los dragones ¡Activo mi carta mágica, Polymerization! Fusiono al monstruo tipo dragón, Heraldic beast Aberconway, y a Gaia the Fierce knight desde mi mano ¡Fusion Summon!

El remolino multicolor comenzó a girar a espaldas del chico, consumiendo las dos cartas en su mano.

—¡Noble caballero a espaldas del dragón, incendia los cielos en mares de llamas! Nivel 7 ¡Gaia, the Soaring Heaven Dragon Champion!

Soaring Heaven Dragon Champion Lv 7 atk 2600

—¡Aquí está!

—¡Su monstruo fusión!

—Cuando Gaia es invocado por fusión con éxito, puedo añadir "Spiral Spear Strike" de mi deck a mi mano, y activarla. Ahora ¡Batalla, Gaia the Dragon Champion, ataca a Galaxy-eyes Tachyon Dragon!

—¡Pero el ataque de Tachyon Dragon es superior!

—Cuando Gaia combate, puedo cambiar la posición de batalla del monstruo oponente.

Galaxy-eyes Tachyon Dragon 2500 Def.

—¡Soaring Dragon Spear!

El jinete de los cielos atravesó el campo e incendió al dragón por completo entre los gritos del público. En su encuentro número 161, Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon fue destruido por primera vez.

—Y mientras Spiral Spear Strike esté en mi lado del campo, ¡Gaia puede hacer daño de perforación!

Hayase LP 400

—¡No hemos terminado! Cuando Gaia hace daño por este efecto, Spiral Spear Strike me permite robar dos cartas y descartar una. Termino mi turno, y si este turno no hice ninguna invocación normal, puedo activar el efecto de Red-eyes Wyvern para removerlo de mi cementerio e invocar un monstruo Red-eyes de mi cementerio, ¡Vuelve una vez más, Red-eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!

Lv 10, 2800 Atk.

—Fin de mi turno. Y dime: ¿Qué harás ahora que tu dragón se ha ido?

La chica alzó la vista, sus hombros se agitaron y entonces estalló en carcajadas como una niña.

—Jajajajaja, ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Esa es buena, chico, esa es buena! ¿Pero de verdad crees que me venciste por destruir mi dragón? ¡Mira esto! —añadió dando un golpe a su disco de duelo — Mi deck está lleno de dragones poderosos, ¡No sirve sólo para invocar una carta! Puedo invocar cualquier monstruo que robe en este momento y acabar contigo inmediatamente! ¡Robo!

Tomó una carta de su deck y la alzó a la vista de todos con aire triunfal. Sólo entonces se atrevió a mirarla y al instante, comenzó a temblar.

—E-en serio... sé que dije cualquiera...

—¿Qué ocurre?

Y sin que su expresión la traicionara, jugó la carta inmediatamente.

—¡Invoco a Decoy Dragon en modo de ataque y termino mi turno!

Spoiler

La confusión en el público no se hizo esperar.

—Espera, ¿Qué?  
—¿Qué está haciendo?  
—¿De verdad jugó la primera carta que robó sin detenerse a pensar?  
—¿En serio va a acabar todo tan fácilmente?

Los espectadores no dejaban de murmurar e incluso Drace y Azai se sintieron confundidos. Sólo el propio Tamao permanecía serio sin apartar la mirada de su oponente.

Ella seguía sonriendo como si ya hubiera ganado.

Takiya Tamao tomó una carta de su deck, volvió la vista a su oponente y le preguntó por última vez:

—Quiero confirmar algo: ¿De verdad eres Break Carrier? ¿En verdad has estado atacando estudiantes de las cuatro academias?

—Te lo diré cuando termine el duelo —respondió divertida— pero para ese momento ya estarás hecho pedazos.

Tamao dejó salir un largo suspiro. Abrió y cerró los ojos rápidamente y comenzó:

—Activo el efecto de Red-eyes Darkness Metal Dragon: ¡invoco de manera especial desde mi cementerio a Red-eyes black Dragon!

Lv 7, Atk 2400

—Y ahora el efecto de Return of the Red-eyes: Puedo invocar un monstruo normal de nivel 7 o menor de mi cementerio: Vuelve tú también, Gaia the Fierce Knight!

Lv 7, Atk 2300

—No estoy seguro de qué efecto tenga tu dragón o de qué estás planeando, pero voy a golpearte con todo lo que tengo. ¡Batalla! ¡Gaia the Dragon Champion, ataca a Decoy Dragon!

 _(Ahora...)_

—Activo mi carta trampa ¡Dragon Rebirth! Puedo remover un monstruo tipo dragón de mi lado del campo, e invocar otro de mi mano o mi cementerio.

—¿Vas a traer de nuevo a Tachyon Dragon? ¡No te servirá!

Pero la chica permanecía confiada. Cerró los ojos y recitó con una voz que atravesó al chico

—¡Desciende de las alturas y trae el fin a todas las cosas! ¡Gandora X, the Destruction dragon!

—¿No va a llamar a Tachyon Dragon?

—¿Ataque y defensa en cero?

—Cuando Gandora es invocado desde mi mano puedo destruir todos los otros monstruos en el campo, y hacer daño a mi oponente igual al ataque del monstruo más fuerte.

—Mi monstruo más fuerte en el campo es Red-eyes Darkness Metal Dragon...

—¡Además su ataque se incrementa por la cantidad del daño que cause este efecto! ¡Luz de Ruina!

Los incontables orbes rojos en el cuerpo del dragón comenzaron a brillar mientras este rugía. La impresión era tan fuerte que Tamao casi podía sentir su aliento en el rostro.

—¡Magia de juego rápido, Forbidden Dress! Disminuye el ataque del monstruo objetivo en 600, pero hasta el final del turno no será destruido por efectos de cartas ¡Elijo a Gaia the fierce Knight!

La brillante luz roja cubrió el Duel Heritage y este se iluminó como una estrella a punto de morir. Para cuando el efecto cesó, el público miraba el campo vacío en el que quedaban sólo dos monstruos.

Gaia the fierce Knight: 1700 Atk

Gandora X: 2800 Atk

Takiya LP: 300

Los dos duelistas respiraban agotados. Ella sorprendida por lo que el chico acababa de hacer; él, satisfecho por sorprenderla.

—¿Por qué protegiste a Gaia?

—Ya te lo dije: cada carta tiene un alma y una forma de jugarse. Gaia debe resistir como un caballero y atravesar las líneas enemigas sin misericordia. Y además —sonrió— Red-eyes vuelve al campo no importa cuantas veces sea destruido ¡Activo mi magia de juego rápido, Mystical Space Typhoon! ¡Destruyo a Return of the Red-eyes y activo su efecto: Cuando esta carta es destruida en mi lado del campo puedo invocar a cualquier monstruo Red-eyes de mi cementerio ¡Vuelve una vez más, Red-eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!

Lv 10, Atk 2800

—¡El Duelo ha terminado -gritó emocionado Azai- si ambos dragones colisionan y se destruyen no habrá nada que detenga a Gaia!

—¡Los monstruos invocados en la Battle Phase pueden atacar, Red-eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Inferno Fire Blast!

—¡Contraataca, Gandora!

Los rugidos de ambos dragones se encontraron a mitad del domo y parecía que la estructura misma se estremecía.

Un fuerte viento recorría el escenario y los propios asistentes empezaban a preocuparse.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Sólo Tamao miraba con determinación a su oponente.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Y esta parecía feliz.

—Te lo dije, ¿cierto? Mi Tachyon Dragon va a devorar tus puntos de vida.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡El monstruo en tu lado del campo es Gandora X!

—¡Activo mi carta trampa, Xyz Soul! Puedo elegir un monstruo Xyz en mi cementerio, devolverlo a mi extra deck y hacer que todos los monstruos en mi lado del campo ganen ataque igual a su rango x200!

La fuerza que azotaba el Duel Heritage no tenía nada de artificial.

—Te devuelvo tus palabras: cada carta tiene un alma. Y el alma de Galaxy-eyes va más allá del campo, el extra deck o el cementerio ¡Su espíritu trasciende a través del tiempo!

Detrás de Gandora apareció la silueta iluminada del dragón taquiónico, y en el momento en que Tamao miró a los ojos a Break Carrier. En sus ojos grises comenzaron a aparecer incontables y minúsculos destellos de luz girando en espirales, como un microcosmos en su mirada.

 _(Una galaxia...)_

—¡Muéstrate, y guíame hacia la victoria!

Gandora X: 4400 Atk

Las siluetas de los dos dragones se fundieron en una sola y brillante luz que atravesó a Red-eyes Darkness Metal Dragon y siguió su camino hacia Takiya Tamao y explotó. En un instante la luz se desvaneció, los monstruos desaparecieron y toda la agitación de momentos atrás se convirtió en apenas una sensación incierta de la que nadie estaba seguro.

Takiya LP 0

El duelo había terminado.

 _La vencedora, con un historial de duelos de 161 y un promedio de victorias del 100% ¡HAYASE UZUHO!_

La chica extendió los brazos saltando una y otra vez inconsciente a todo mientras el público se dividía entre aclamaciones a ambos duelistas.

No vio acercarse corriendo a la mujer alta de cabello gris y al chico de ojos azules con caras de preocupación.

—¡TAMAO!

Y sólo entonces volvió la vista a su oponente, el chico que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.


End file.
